A Lifetime
by TheaterLife
Summary: Every family shares a lifetime of misunderstandings, and the Largos were never an exception.
1. Chapter 1

_Encouragement_

It never made sense to Paviche Largo. He was never encourages by his father to focus. On his school work, on business, on economics, on the world. He was never encouraged. He was only told he was a disappointment.

He was never given that chance. Pavi remembered listening to his father encourage Luigi when they were just children. He even remembers him pressing Carmela to focus, telling her she needed discipline if she wanted to own GeneCo someday. He never told Pavi that.

Pavi remembers when he was twelve. All he wanted was to make his father proud. He worked so hard, focused, and studies. He often lost himself in his studies. His father took no notice. All he earned was taunting from his brother.

That was when he gave up, and tried only to earn his father's love, not his encouragement, and not his pride.

Now, as he watched his father's last breath fall past his lips, he realized that perhaps his father's lack of acknowledgment was his encouragement. Perhaps his father loved him, most of all.

* * *

The first of four chapters in this little story.

Repo! The Genetic Opera


	2. Chapter 2

Affection

It never made sense to Luigi Largo. His father never showed him any affection. He felt it in how his father talked to him, looked at him, and in how he encouraged him. He felt it from the day that Paviche was born. Rotti Largo smiled down at his new baby boy, gleaming with pride. He never smiled at Luigi. That smile filled him with a rage that left him ready for murder.

His father smiled at Carmela, too. There used to be pictures with Rotti smiling, beaming with joy and pride, his youngest children in his arms. There hung over the fireplace, they sat on his desk. Luigi never saw a picture of his father smiling at him. He never even found a picture with his father holding him.

Every time Luigi found one of those photos, he could feel a piece of his heart break. Luigi remembers when he was thirteen. His rage poured over every part of his being as he saw his father, sitting, reading to Pavi and his baby sister. He tore though the house, gathering all of the photos he could find. He threw them in the fire. Never did he feel so liberated.

When Luigi's father yelled at him, screaming with rage over the lost memories, he knew that he would never earn his father's love. He would never smile at him. He would never be told he loved him. To Rotti, Luigi was just a disappointment. In his fury, he stormed out of the room, only to grab a knife and stab the first gentern that he saw.

His rage remained even in this very moment, with his father cursing him with his final breaths. His father never showed him any affection, not from the time he was born. He had always loved his father, but even with his death, Luigi felt that same rage that masked his love. 


	3. Chapter 3

Admiration

It never made sense to Amber Sweet. Her father never admired her. He though highly of her brothers, but never even acknowledged her as worthy of anything. All she had wanted was to be told that she had a bright future.

Once in her life, that's all she wanted, but as hard as she tried, it never happened.

Amber remembered being a kid, when her daddy was healthy, there were family photos, Pavi's face wasn't scarred, and her name was still Carmela. He father would talk to Luigi. Her father would push Pavi. He only smiled at Carmela Largo. He only had the time to invest in reading her stories. He never pushed her in any direction.

Rotti Largo never took his daughter seriously. She tried to sing, she tried to impress him. She tried to be famous. She got so angry and frustrated with her father that she just hat to impress him.

Even now, as her father called her disgusting, crushing her dreams for the last time, she felt that anger. With the Zydrate coursing through her system, her fallen face in the other room, and her heart broken, she was still furious. Though her father had left her GeneCo. He hadn't publicly denied it to her. He had given her that bright future. He had loved her, most of all.


	4. Chapter 4

Pride

It never made sense to Rotti Largo. He was never proud of his children. As people, of their actions, of their work, he was never proud. They were all consistently a disgrace. They never made anything of themselves. They only shamed themselves, and in the process, himself.

Rotti remembers when Luigi was still a baby. That was the only time he had been proud of his eldest child. He was the greatest joy in his life, and he knew that he would give up anything to make sure he still had his son. He would smile at his son, and hold him for hours on end. Though as he grew, he lost that pride. His son showed the world his true colors shortly after Carmela's birth, and it broke Rotti's heart.

Rotti remembers when Pavi was born. His son was a cheerful baby that was full of smiles and laughter. Never once did Rotti think that Pavi would end up being one of his greatest failures. Until Pavi was fifteen, Rotti was immensely proud of him. His son no longer cared about his studies or his family. It was enough to make Rotti cry.

Rotti remembers when Carmela, his little Carmela, was a little girl. She would smile and bring cheer to the family. She would fall asleep when read stories. She would help make everyone smile. Rotti admired her for that, for he could never make his family as complete as she did. That changed when she was twelve. She started demanding surgeries and a perfect image. When she was twenty, his beautiful Carmela was not his, not in appearance and not in name. He had no Carmela Largo for a daughter, only Amber Sweet.

Even now, as he felt his life fading, he knew that he loved his children. He knew that he was never proud of them and that he never could be, but he loved them, and would have died for them.

* * *

Finished!

R&R appreciated, as was as any crit.


End file.
